Crash (Devon)
Personality Upon first meeting him, he will be reserved, secretive, and quiet and will most likely seem like he doesn't want to be here in the slightest. But, if you somehow manage to like him enough to keep hanging out around him, despite him adn his need to not make friends, he will open up just enough so he feels he wont be judged by you (but even before then he will stutter and drop the f-bomb between what seems like evry other wod because he has a mouth worse than a sailor's). He hates his smile, well, he hates his face in general, so whenever he blushes or smiles or laughs, he will look away and sometimes bow his head. IF you want to see him smile, you're in luck- he smiles easily, he blushes easily, and he laughs (or snorts, in his case) easily. Though, his sense of humor is admittedly ... stupid. HE has a hard time in social situations and has SAD (social Anxiety DIsorder) that causes most of his problems. He is afraid of people judging him about it, or about anything for that matter, so he doesnt admit when he cant order his foor, or why he always acts so shy, or why he looks at his feet to avoid eye contact with strangers, et cetera. He only talks in a deep-voiced whisper (which he hates and finds unbefitting of his looks) and only gets louder at his house and around Jaz, the one friend he's managed to make in a'' long while. To deal with his anxiety, he works out (which is why he's abnormally muscular for his age. He's been working out for a ''long time) and draws as well, for drawing is his main passion. He is mostly concerned about what other people think, everything he does is influenced by what he thinks other people would think of himself. This means; No affection in public, no laughing in public, no making stupid decisions in public, no being loud in public, and most certanly do not bring attention toward himself. He is very ... set in his ways of thinking, and no abount of compliments or words of encouragement will change that for he is just too stubborn. Appearance He is albino, but, unlike most human albinos that have blue eyes, he is one of the rare one with red eyes that shiver constantly. This also means he has pale skin and pale hair that looks almost white. He is very muscular, but mostly in his arms and chest (yes, he has a sort-of-six-pack), and only wears sweaters with the sleeves pulled over his hands that are muted in color, which only conform to his body and show his muscles more. He hates that. He has a long face, a long nose crooked to out left, wide eyes, and messy, thin hair that he pushes behind his ears and grazes his shoulders (which he never puts up unless its for gym). He will be most likely seen frowning, nut because hes angry or anything. He has bandages on his fingers, because he peels the skin around his nails when hes stressed, and often has led smeared up the sides of both og his hands becasue of his habit of constantly drawing. He wears jeans, a belt, and steel-toed boots. He also hates the colors white and black and owns nothing in either of those colors. Extra Info -His favorite song is Cardiac Arrect by Bad Suns -He broke his nose when he was six (Because he is super clumsy and trips over everything, including the air around him) and it never quite healed properly, that's why it's crooked. -He is self-concious about his long hair but he likes how he looks with it so much that he keeps it in hopes that he will one day not care what 'they' think. -His favorite food is white chocolate and he has the sweetest sweet tooth of them all. He loves anything that is chocolate, excpt for dark chocolate- its too bitter. This includes: nutella sandwiches with marshmallows in the middle, fanta orange soda, hot chocolate with marshmallows, lucky charms (especially those marshmallows), devil's chocolate ice cream, just plain marshmallows actually, and dont forget s'mores, literally anything sweet. -He dislikes big animals and prefers animals that sit around and cuddle. He is very picky with animals he likes, and most of these animals includes cats. He's actually kind of scared of dogs. -He only uses mechanical pencils when he draws and carries his sektchbook, along with an actual reading book (his favorite genre is romance but he wont admit it, no matter how mcuh money you offer him), everywhere. -He may or may not have a huge dick. Shh, don't tell anyone.